Talk:Ambassador class
The 11th phaser Looking at the pictures from the EAS analysis, the 11th phaser doesn't appear to exist. (Or my eye and brain are in disagreement, again.) Does anybody recall if that 11th array or emitter was fired on the show? Kv1at3485 14:58, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :From all the references of the studio model, which pretty much show the ship from every possible angle, I can only count 8 phaser strips. All of those are on the saucer.--Pearse 16:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) I think numbers 9 and 10 are on the nacelle pylons. (One of those is sorta visible here (copy and paste address.) If the 11th cannot be found, I'll make the correction in a bit. Kv1at3485 23:06, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::The eleventh array referenced is likely a mistake, a result of counting phasers on the more readily-available AMT/Ertl model kit which has an extra array on the belly of the stardrive section. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 05:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::: If I'm not mistaken "the 11th" was one that very likely didn't exist on the studio model, but was shown in "Emissary"; located on the bottom of the primary hull, at or below the deflector (see image to the right). --Alan 14:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Alaska Class? "# The Ambassador class is often referred to as an "Alaska" class. " Where? It doesn't seem to be "often" at all, but if somebody knows where these Alaska class ships dwell, I suggest they change the notation to specify. – AJHayson 06:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Name mentioned for the Ent-C's class as per the FASA TNG Officer's Manual. Irony has it that FASA depicted an Ambassador class two pages before the Ent-C's article in same book. -- Kobi 11:50, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Prototype vessel I just added the USS Ambassador to the 'Ships commissoned' list and added some minor speculation. – Ambassador 14:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :That stuff was removed from the list and placed in the background section of this article back in December 2006, since the USS Ambassador was never seen on screen. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:09, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, must have overlooked that. – Ambassador 14:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::This should be clarified...the USS Ambassador was never referenced in canon. --Alan 14:49, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Model fate citation needed According to the article: *''The model was eventually sent to Industrial Light & Magic for possible use in the final scene of , but it was not included. There were unconfirmed reports that the model was destroyed in a warehouse fire shortly following Generations.'' What is the source of this information? --Alan 14:49, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :I have removed this note. with an tag for 5 months, with no sign of citation in sight. Besides, should we really be including "unconfirmed reports"? That seems to go against out policy of having sourced information. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::It certainly wasn't destroyed in a fire. There was only one model and it went up for sale in the Christie's Auction. I saw it in person.--Pearse 02:49, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Come to think of it, I also think I saw it in the streaming video of the auction. Well then, that solves that :) --OuroborosCobra talk 04:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) The 3rd station On Ex Astris Scientia there's a picture taken from Star Trek: The Magazine of the Enterprise-C bridge. In it there's the con and ops station, where Castillo and Yar sat, and then there's a third station in front of that, right up against the viewer. Any ideas on what it is? Here's the link:http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/gallery/bridges/enterprise-c-bridge.jpg IT IS GREEN 02:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Splitt suggestion I propose a split of the "studio model" section to its own page for the following reasons: *Being large enough *and as such, the section is starting to overshadowing its in-universe POV contents. --Sennim (talk) 17:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC)